My Love ( Kakasaku One Shots )
by StuckInTheSilence
Summary: this book contains angsty/smutty/fluff please feel free to leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

this books will consist of little smutty/fluffy one shots of Kakasaku !

now my writing might be a little shitty since i have acrylic nails on, i swear their the size of actual claws. Ill try my best to update every week but i have a lot of Japanese language study to do, Well lets get on with the one shots !

...

Kakashi's POV

i did not intend for this to happen, the events leading up to his death.

" YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM !"

her shrieks fill the air, each one digging deeper into my heart. Like someone took a butcher knife and started to stab me repeatedly in the heart.

" Sakura, calm down. please ?" I pleaded in a quiet sounding voice

silence filled the air, bitter silence as we looked each other in the eyes. hers as broken looking as mine.

" i. hate. you." she breathed out, her voice laced with venom.

i was brought to tears for the first time in years " no..please i lo-"

" save it for someone who'll believe you." she hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was dumbfounded as he stood in front of a partially broken Sakura, was it true? had he really risked sakura's happiness by saving her and not naruto?

 **look at what you did.**

" _why?" she asked him, her voice laced with sadness and defeat seeming like she now accepted the fate her beloved teammate had met._

 **'why?' kakashi thought as he looked down at her. why did he do it? he didn't exactly know. what would he say to her to make her believe that what he was saying was true? that he truly did love her. with all his being in fact, he'd give his life just to make her happy and to see her live a long life.**

 _"i..love you.." he muttered as Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. " YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" she cried out. "IT'S-..It's just pity!" she continued as she hit his chest repeatedly before falling weakly into his tall figure. " i was..always the one who needed to be protected.." she whispered._

 _Kakashi looked at his love whom laid on his chest to keep her self upright. " i've loved and cared for you many years sakura.." Kakashi explained. " after all..these years i finally realized that 'love' was passion..my longing for you" he muttered while stroking her hair._

 _her breath hitched as he explained it. " my love for you is not pity." he croaked out. looping his long slender fingers around the hem of his mask. letting go of her he took a step back before removing it slowly. " my love for you is real..and will always be." he ended as his face was openly revealed to her. eyes crinkled from the grin on his face as his eyes filled with tears._

 **sakura was in utter shock and disarray. 'he..actually loves me?' she thought as she stepped closer to him and placed her calloced palm against his smooth yet warm cheek.**

 _ **"**_ _i-idiot.." she croaked out as she let out a broken giggle. " i..love you too" Sakura proclaimed as she wiped her tears and dust from her face. "i love you..so..so..much" she rambled as she broke out into a fit of tears. "lets live our lives..for him." Kakashi uttered as he wiped a tear from her face. " f-for him!" she coughed out._

 **this love. it would last a millennium. now they were going to live for a certain Yellow haired hot head who's live was taken before he could fully achieve his dream. this tragedy lead onto a new path. the path of redemption and love.**

 _" his death will not be in vein.." he muttered as he looked up into the dark sky. suddenly rain started to fall from the clouds as if it was a gift from Naruto. some sort of last goodbye to them before moving on to watch over them all in the afterlife._

 _what will happen now? after all the war is over and thousands were killed, the village needs to be rebuilt._ **Tsunade approached the two slowly as if she was stalking her prey.** _"Shisou.." sakura whispered as she looked at her sensei and second mother._ ** _tsunade took a sharp breath. " i hereby..name you Hokage of the hidden leaf village." she proclaimed. taking the hat off her head and placing it on his. " i guarantee..you will lead all those people to greatness." she explained._**

 ** _WHY HELLO! i left thinking this book was rotting away with fuckin' dust in my manage stories, to just find outfits been posted and i have a reviewer? I'm surprised and intrigued so...i've thought about it for a good few hours and..I'LL BE CONTINUING THIS KAKASAKU BOOK! *yayayay* hope you little fuckers love this shit cause it took a lot of brain cells to make._** **_love you all and goodbye for now!_** **_\- A S H_**


End file.
